the_orcs_of_karakarfandomcom-20200215-history
Loa
The Loa (the troll name for the Wild Gods)1 are a collection of spirits worshipped by trolls on Lemurias. Loa spirits are more powerful than the elementals, but not as powerful as gods.2 They are ancient to Lemurias, and have existed for as long as the trolls have, even predating the Titans of Greek mythology. Trolls believe that everything has a spirit and that spirit is a loa. Examples of this is the spirit of raptors or the spirit of blood. Background The trolls draw power for their voodoo magics by performing rituals and invoking the Primal Gods, Old Gods,3 forest spirits, and ancestral spirits: their Loa spirits and gods. They may appear as a glowing spheres, emanating ancient wisdom and sadness. The undulation of shining tentacles within its surface are said grant visions of possible futures.4 Supposedly, these spirits are mighty entities that grant the faithful extraordinary powers. In the Shadow Hunter he calls upon these voodoo spirits, the shadow hunter gains special blessings with which he can combat darkness and help those in need. The abilities granted vary according to the Loa the shadow hunter calls upon.5 Almost any being who has died and transcended death can be worshiped as a loa, including Forsaken shadow ascendants. The shadow hunters' faith and communion with the Loa gods grants them shadow and healing magic, and other abilities. Shadow Hunters learn magic that hinders enemies and aids allies, gaining a unique mix of spells that delve into the more occult aspects of the Loa. The Troll Pantheon (Loa Gods) All trolls worship a pantheon of primal forces; a sacred animal represents each aspect of the pantheon.6 The trolls believe that all substance, living, sentient, or not, all have a it's own spirit and are all considered as Loa. This could range from the ground, to a single warrior. They also believe that when spirits die such as fallen warriors, their spirit lives on and should be honored through ceremonial practice. This includes Voodoo, a important magic used by trolls. Classes and the Pantheon The Loa is a loose pantheon which includes all of the domains. Troll clerics may choose any two domains, including the mind domain (described in Ultimate Psionics). The Oracles are different: most choose to be either Ancestors, Dark Tapestry, or Juju mysteries. Although any mystery is available to troll player Oracles. Mediums are different, as they channel different spirits or Loa. Witches would be an interesting choice, since they would fit the idea of the Loa. A Supreme Creator The trolls believe in a beneficient supreme deity called Mondye, Amun, or Dieupater. However they don't believe that this supreme creator god really intercedes in mortal affairs. So they direct their worship to the various spirits, and these are called the Loa ''or ''Mistè. Some of these are animal cults, others are plant cults, and some are cults around the Ancestors. Rada Loa The Rada loa are generally the older, more beneficent loa. They include Legba, Loko, Ayizan, Anaisa Pye, Dhamballah Wedo and Ayida-Weddo, Erzulie Freda, La Sirène, and Agwé. Their traditional color is white (as opposed to the specific colours of individual loa). Again, a loose pantheon. Troll Hougans (Clerics) can often choose from the following domains if following the Rada Loa: Community, Good, Healing, Knowledge, and Nobility. Kongo Loa Originating from the jungle regions of southern Lybia, these loa include the many Simbi loa. These Loa are snake Loa, and are associated with water. However, over time the Trolls associated these Loa with other aspects. Like arcane magic. Domains include: Community, Luck, Magic, Rune, and Water. Subdomains include: Arcane, Family, Fate, Rivers, and Wards. Ancestor Loa Also called the Ghede Loa, the Ancestor Loa are the spirits of the dead. They are traditionally led by the Barons (La Croix, Samedi, Cimitière, Kriminel), and Maman Brigitte. The Ghede as a family are loud, rude (although rarely to the point of real insult), sexual, and usually a lot of fun for trolls. Their domains are: Chaos, Charm, Liberation, and Repose. Subdomains include: Azata, Freedom, Lust, and Souls. Category:Troll Religion Category:Trolls Category:Religions Category:Eternals